


Skull, an underrated character

by Zorchide



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorchide/pseuds/Zorchide
Summary: Skull is one of the most underrated characters in the anime when he should be one of the best. Dare to see why?





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Argument and theory on Skull, the claud arcobaleno**

 

• How did he meet Emma and manage to gain enough of his confidence or respect for him to represent him during the Battle of Arcobaleno? After all, the Simon family is not weak and her cloud guardian would not have accepted this decision if she thought Skull had no chance.

 

• If Skull is known as the weakest Arcobaleno in the Mafia, how did he stay alive? The mafia is not a soft world and many families would have at least tried to kill, torture or kidnap it to blackmail others, weaken them mentally or increase the prestige of their family and weaken the reputation of the family. stronger because he is the easiest target and looks like a person unable to defend himself.

 

• He could be a member of the Bovino family since his behavior and manners resemble those of Lambo. It would imply that he lied to other Arcobaleno since he was never a civilian.

 

• He could be a member of the Mukuro or Chrome family since his hair and eyes are the same color as they (purple / purple). This would imply that he might be an old Estreanos subject who would have managed to escape. Indeed, the Estreanos have experimented on the children of their families since they have experimented on their children and no one knows how long they have been doing it. This would explain his so-called immortality.

 

• Could have several secondary types (or its cloud flame is secondary and refuses to show its main, because it is too powerful). Indeed, all the worlds thought that Gokudera was only a storm except that it has several secondary flames and that it must concentrate on the flame that it wants to use. As a result, here are the flames that I think Skull has:

o Sky: He forgives and always accepts the Arcobalenos no matter how they treated him in the past

o Lightning: He uses his body to protect Emma from the Bermuda attack. This would explain the resistance of his body.

o Sun: His body heals faster than average thanks to his sun flame that coupled with lightning could explain the rumor about his immortality. Indeed, the two flames mixed with his cloud flames would allow him to survive tricks that would have killed other people

o Mist: Because he hides and projects an image behind which he hides the truth

 

• No parent likes would have called her child Skull. It could be just a stage pseudonym, but after having rubbed the Arcobalenos for 30 years. I find it odd that no one knows his real name unless he hides it for some reason.

* * *

**Author note's:**

If you are looking for fanfics on Skull as a main character:

\- You can click on the following link: https://www.fanfiction.net/community/Skull-an-underrated-character/130619/  
\- You can write "Skull, an underrated character" as tag since I will create a collection under this title in the next days on AO3.

If you just want to discuss your theory or have story ideas, but you do not have the time or the patience to write or you're looking for ideas, you can visit https: // www.fanfiction.net/topic/55052/174997469/1/Skull-an-underrated-character.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put some idea of fanfic on the forum https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/55052/174997469/1/#175007490 for authors who lack of idea.

Atashi_wa_Kimi de AO3 made me notice that Skull is the strategist of the famous Carcassa, a family known for drug trafficking and other deplorable activities. So why would such a family have hired a weak and a coward that he would need someone strong and powerful since they have several enemies.

 

On the other hand, someone who is weak would have killed himself for a long time because he would not have been able to cope with the verbal and physical violence that the arcobalenos have been doing for 30 years.

 

In addition, Arbelanos are recognized as the strongest and most powerful in their chosen field. However, Skull is just a stuntman, no. But what does this job entai

  * The stuntman can be used as an actor's lining: then dressed and styled the same way to the actor to look like him, he replaces him when shooting scenes of fights, accidents, falls, fires etc.
  * Each waterfall requires careful preparation to ensure the desired images while ensuring the safety of the stuntman and the film crew. The stuntman can work for cinema, television, street shows, scenes, amusement parks
  * Some stuntmen may be specialized in one or more disciplines such as car stunts (such as Rémy Julienne, Gil Raconis), pyrotechnic cascades, air cascades, etc. The three main disciplines of the waterfall are:  The physical waterfall (stairfall, fight, human torch, parkour, etc.); The mechanical cascade (car barrels, motorcycle skid, jet ski jump, etc.); The equestrian waterfall (horse fall, mounted fight, etc.). Productions sometimes use professionals to The waterfall (outside and in the water ...) and The aerial cascade (free fall, piloting plane ...)
  * A stuntman must be in excellent physical condition.



Skull being the strongest of this area must at least master all types of stunts at different levels of mastery. This implies that he is the most polivalent member of the arcobaleno (a real Swiss army knife)

 

Skull is also the youngest of the group to have won the title of the biggest. Because of this, he must have a great will to succeed and be a true genius. So much so that it amazes me that the mafia is not expected to talk about him after all he has surely played in movies or shows in life. Nobody will convince me that the mafia does not listen to a movie or watch shows. The conclusion is that Skull is not his stage name and he would create one only to meet the arcobalenos.

 

In addition, a stuntman may have suffered just as much from a violent and painful injury as blues, scrapes or broken limbs. So why would he fear a simple kick or punch especially because he had to be trained on how to cash a blow so that it hurts the least possible. So, he is not afraid of it. Indeed, in the series Skull does not act as if he really hurt, but more as if he was simulating a scene to convince his entourage that he had hurt like an actor.

 

* * *

I put some idea of fanfic on the forum https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/55052/174997469/1/#175007490 for authors who lack of idea.


	3. Chapter 3

I recently noticed that the color of the chakra exactly matches the flame color in Reborn. Likewise, this often corresponds to the character of the person:

• 1 ° chakra is red in color and represents the stabilizing energy, rooting. It's self-confidence and wisdom. If it is weak it results in anxieties. It is also related to survival instinct and vitality. All those who are attracted to these colors try to hide their pain by appearing hard on the outside.  
   
• 2nd chakra is orange. It is related to the creative faculties, the inspiration. If it is weak it is translated by jealousy, a certain isolation. It corresponds to our deep identity, our joie de vivre, and our emotional serenity. Likewise, it represents flexibility, sociability and friendliness. It is related to our intuition and our feminine part. It stimulates our identity, our self-knowledge and our desire to move forward.

Those who seek or love orange are naturally creative and tend to cultivate a healthy intimate life. They love adventures, new information, and try to be down to earth.

    
• 3 ° chakra is yellow in color. It is related to the ability to complete, to accomplish. It is the seat of the will, the power, the transformation of the emotions and is associated with the breath, the energy and the personal power, constantly feeding the body and the mind, It also corresponds to the assertion of oneself, personal power and our negative emotions. It is related to our male part. In excess, it creates an excessive ego and an excessive search for power over the other.  
Its color, the Yellow, stimulates our joie de vivre, our confidence in ourselves and our ability to find our place and to shine like a sun. His element is fire.

  
• 4th chakra is green in color. It is related to self-acceptance, others and situations. It represents effortless service, generosity, romance and LOVE. It's courage and security. This chakra keeps the spark of the divine and it is there that we receive our sense of intuition. Considered as a good choice by individuals with strong emotional ties, they make excellent listeners and healers.

 Its color, the Green, stimulates our capacity to love unconditionally, to receive this universal love and to live in peace, in forgiveness. It is the color of nature, generous and abundant.

     
• 5 ° chakra is color of this chakra is blue. It is related to the cycle "give-receive" and the communication with others. It's our deep personality. The more we are fulfilled, the more this chakra shines. It corresponds to communication, creativity, self-expression and the ability to guide others. It is also related to hearing and allows us to listen to our inner guides. We talk about clairaudience. He is also the seat of judgment.

Its color, the Blue, stimulates our ability to communicate, whether it is to expression or listening, whether for its inner world or in relation to the outside world and others.

     
• 6 ° chakra is indigo. It is related to the vision of the real, the intuition, the capacity of discrimination and to choose its options. It corresponds to consciousness, the vision of life, divine intuition, clarity and unity. It puts us in connection with the immaterial form of creation. He brings wisdom and discernment that allows us to transform our inspiration into a gift of clairvoyance.

Its color, the Indigo Blue, stimulates our capacity for perception, develops our intuition and clarifies our spirit, leading us to righteous actions. Properly stimulated, this chakra will calm the people around you. Located beyond the time between the two cerebral hemispheres, it can slow down aging.

     
• 7 ° chakra is purple and corresponds to the ability to bring ideas from the abstract world to the concrete form (this is the halo of the Saints). It's the conscience. It represents self-fulfillment and connects us to the divine essence of the universe. He drives away fear and brings fullness to self-realization.

Its color, the Violet, stimulates the spiritual awakening, the connection to the divine and the ability to be one with the universe. That's why we hang it on melancholy and loneliness.

 

However, reading this I find that purple does not match Skull. You will tell me that this does not correspond to all users of cloud flames. However, this is false since most known users of this type of flame rarely show fear (are even acros in combat and violence) with a high concentration ability (rarely loses their blood froi). Likewise, they are all lonely people at the base and are in symbiosis with their immediate surroundings as well as a great sense of self-fulfillment. All except Skull !!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not know if you know, but each animal has different meanings. So here are those of arcobalenos:

 

Squirrel (Luce): It symbolizes energy, play, prudence, balance, socialization, and being prepared (foresight) and source of reserves.

Chameleon (Reborn): It symbolizes change, knowing how to mix with the whole, and vigilance, versatility, inconstancy and hypocrisy

Serpent (Viper): It symbolizes the transmutation of the life-death-rebirth cycle, the magic and the spiritual, the destructive force of the unconscious, the anxiety, the healing, the anxiety and the repressed sexual instinct.

Frog (Viper): It is a symbol of luck, purity, rebirth, renewal, fertility, leadership, transitions, dream or dream world, opportunity, intermediary and process of metamorphosis .

Falcon (Colonello): It symbolizes superiority, spirituality, light, power, ability to focus, prophecies, freedom, intensity and determination. It is also sometimes symbol of pride and oppression

Monkey (Fon): It symbolizes the agility of intelligence and ingenuity, wisdom, adaptation and dissipation.

Octopus (Skull): It symbolizes disposition, concentration, magic, reason, illusion, defense, mystery, strategy, potential, knowledge, density, creativity, secrets, mystery, flexibility, expansion, complexity, intelligence, adaptability and being unpredictable.

 

These are just a few meanings related to these animals and as you can see only Skull does not seem to go along with the symbolism of his animal.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici les personnages qui, à mon avis, ressemblent un peu physiquement à Skull:

 

Crâne (myanimelist.net)

 

 

Deamon, Mukuro et Chromo (blingee.net)

 

Byakuran (drawingnow.com)

Viper/Mammon (Reborn wiki)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, here is a little Christmas present from me. You will find above all my fanfic ideas, which are free to use. Seriously, all authors lacking inspiration or finding interesting ideas can use them as they see fit. In addition, you will find at the bottom of the page, my top 15 of the best fanfics of Skull (I am available at all times to discuss my favorites) and note that some look abandonedé. So if someone is interested in continuing or rewriting thems. I invite you to ask the author in first (because of copyright). Who knows maybe they will say yes!

• Suggestion of Celeste_Sinclairsur AO3: Skull is chosen instead of Luce by the lollipop as the sky and cloud arcobaleno (the two lollipops merged) at the last minute to the surprise of all (even Cherkerface).

• Suggestion of my sister Xanaelle on FFN: Skull is of the same race as Cherkerface and is the only one who has all the flames. As a result, when Cherkerface can not find someone with a flame strong enough to support the lollipops, he calls on Skull to fill the role.

• Skull is a family member of Mukuro and Chrome (uncle / father / brother / etc ...), but he has become amnesiac following the experiments of the Estreano family and has all forgotten about his past. However, the past never remains buried forever ...

• Skull is Lambo's uncle and was disowned by his older brother. Similarly, following his birth Lambo is denied and sent to Skull ... and this changes the story (Skull overprotective).

• Skull is truly immortal and has known the Vongola Primo. How could he not when his big brother is Deamon Spade? The reason that Deamon Spade betrayed the Vongola is that after Elena's death, the Estreanos kidnapped her brother and he was never found. It was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Deamon finds his brother during the Battle of Simons against the Vongola and discovers that Skull is amnesic and is poorly treated by the Arcobalenos.

• Skull is the lost brother of Reborn. Skull and Reborn were raised in an orphanage following the death of their mother. However, Skull was adopted some years later while Reborn remained behind growing bitter. The family that adopted Skull was the Estreanos, who felt its powerful cloud flames and used it for years as a subject of experience. He managed to escape at the age of 16, but forgot about his childhood. When Reborn Skull was chosen as arcobaleno, he was panicked because his brother "a civilian" and barely adult was going to enter the mafia, then he was angry because Skull ignored him and seemed to act as if did not know each other However, he still protects him in the shadows and watches over him in secret. Only when Skull learns about Mukuro and tries to convince the Vendice to let him out, does he admit to the others that he has been a test subject and that he has forgotten all of his childhood making Reborn Feel guilty of how he treated him.

• Badly treated since childhood, Skull fled his family when he was 16 and ended up being chosen as the Arcobaleno of the clouds. Then being mistreated for 30 years by the Arcobelanos, he no longer feels able to endure and tries to end his life. Reborn sees this and knocks it out. When he wakes up the Arcobalenos ask why he would do that and he cracks. Feeling guilty and disgusted when learning his age when he became the arcobaleno, they will all heal the broken cloud. However, Skull flee them and lead them into the biggest manhunt in the history of the mafia. Revealing secrets that Skull would have liked never to reveal.

• In the future, Skull managed to remove Yuni from the Byakuran ROW. However, he is caught quickly by his henchmen. Ordering Yuni to flee, he remains to cover his back, bringing in half of the Gesso family before falling, saving time for others. It is only back in the past that Yuni explains Skull's sacrifice to others. Which brings them to questions about why Skull never revealed his strength and what he could hide.

• In the future, Byakuran attacks the Arcobalenos mansion when they are all together. Seeing the number of attackers, they choose to flee. Skull take them to the rescue garage where there is a vehicle that Skull kept secret if ever such a situation occurred. The others are surprised and he quickly explains that he built it alone and covered by its flames during the entire construction process making it almost indestructible. Everyone goes up and Skull enters the driver's compartment and switches on the Skull's manual control and secret security location before jumping out of the moving vehicle without anyone seeing it. Yuni feeling that panic and orders that they go back. Not understanding the arcobalenos refuse. Skull stays to cover their backs in secret (like a real cloud) bringing half of the Gesso family members before falling allowing others to flee without Byakuran being able to follow them. Only when they are in a super-sophisticated base do they see Skull missing and starting to understand what's going on. Verde decides to hack the cameras of the manor to see what happened. The arcobalenos attend the massacres of the Gesso family and the death of Skull. Which brings them to wonder about why Skull has never revealed his strength and what he could hide. Once back in the past, they decide to apologize for their behavior (each in their own way) and start investigating the other secrets that Skull is hiding. They discover some secret such as his past, his age, his suicidal tendencies and his depression caused by the mistreatment he has suffered all his life.

• Skull is Harry Potter: Skull returns to the infamous cloud rage when he learns that Chekerface is planning to use children to replace the arcobalenos (For the greater good). Because of this, he decides to participate, but alone and without using the watch. During the fighting, he hides and waits for Chekerface to appear. Once, that he does, he uses the watch to resume his form before the curse causing the shock of all when he sees that she is young (17 years old). In doing so, it resumes its true appearance (side effect of the watch). He fights Chekerface using magic, his flames and goblin daggers covered with basil venom (he is immune since his flames can multiply the tears of Phoenix that is in his blood). He wears armor made of dragon shell. Surprising everyone when Chekerface reveals his true identity. During the fight, Tsuna takes advantage of Chekerface's inattention to break the curse. Angry, in the face of his loss, Chekerface decides to plunge everyone into the memories of Skull (childhood, adolescence and during the curse) to take revenge.

• Skull has always protected other arcobalenos in the shadows and without them knowing it. Killing a person / family when they attempt to ambush an unsuspecting Arcobaleno or abort any assassination attempt. All the mafia learned the hard way that you should not play with the arcobalenos if the guardian of the clouds will take care of them. The arcobalenos do not know it, because they never took the trouble to be interested in Skull or the activities that he leads in the Mafia since he is only a weak civil. Only when the curse is lifted do they learn the truth from Bermuda's mouth as thanks for lifting the curse even if it is indirectly. Not believing it, they decide to investigate to discover the truth, leaving the cloud angry at themselves when he finds out.

• Skull has always protected other arcobalenos in the shadows and in the only way he knows. Dupuis, the beginning of the curse, he felt when others used their flames in such a quantity that they can not fill the lollipops anymore. The first time this happens, he uses the links that bind him to send some of his flames to make up for the lack in the lollipop. To do so, he uses the little flame of the sky he has to harmonize his flames of clouds to their so that the lollipop can make the difference. However, it hurts him (a bit like a doloris in Harry Potter) to the point of making him sick and weaken him. In spite of that, it decides to continue, thus obtaining the title of weakest arcobaleno. However, it can not do it with the arcobaleno of the sky since it feels it and rejects its flames of the sky (being able to make the difference between their flames and those of an intruder). Bermuda notices this when 10 years passes and the arcobelanos have not changed and decides to investigate. Cherkerface knows it from the beginning thanks to the links that bind it to lollipops. Only when the curse is lifted do they learn the truth from Bermuda's mouth as a thank you for lifting the curse. Chekerface seeing that they do not believe Bermuda decides to unmix (because he feels guilty and sad of the treatment that received the cloud of his family) and shows them certain moment (one or two for each arcobaleno) where Skull the did and the consequences he suffered for that. To make them feel worse, he reveals to them the age that Skull had at the time of the curse. Once the truth is discovered, they apologize for the treatment they have done to him. However, it makes him sad to see what it took for him to change his behavior and become angry and explodes. Following truths thrown by the cloud to their faces, he feels guilty and decides to do everything to win his pardon. (RebornXSkull or FonXSkull)

• I have always wondered how the Vendice received their information about Mafia criminals. It is not as if someone is going to confess his crimes or denounce a family in fear of being rebellious to the most feared of the maifia. So they must have an informant who infiltrates the most violent areas to denounce them. So why not Skull. Indeed, Atashi_wa_Kimi of AO3 made me realize that he acts as strategist for the family Carcasse (a practicing family who have practices deplorable). Indeed, who would be wary of the poor civilian who was trained in the Mafia and who is known as a weak or a coward.

Here are my top 15 fanfics with Skull as personna principal (for now):

1- Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom by sakurademonalchemist (FFN)

2- Cumulonimbus by Rikkamaru (FFN and AO3)

3- Fruits of Human Bonds by k_yuuki (AO3)

4- Carry On by Akua (AO3)

5- The Inescapable Dragon vs The Unyielding Bakunawa by Foxtron (AO3 and FFN)

6- Seventh Haven by northpeach and wolfsrainrules (AO3 and FFN)

8- Edelweiss by Seisu (FFN)

9- Pots of Gold by Eriyum (FFN)

10- The Meaning of Immortal by Wandering_Shadows (AO3)

11- Cloudy Sky Arcobaleno by Carnivoureous Usagi (FFN)

12- Being yourself by silverseed (FFN and AO3)

13- Burning by Dessmina (FFN)

14- Papa Cloud by wolfsrainrules (FFN)

p.s. : I still have one or two chapters to write about my theories and symbolisms.


	7. The hidden skills and facts of Skull

Skull is intelligent: Strategist for the carcass, Stuntman, understand the sign language

 

Skull would be a good teacher: He taught an octopus (Oodako) to understand sign language. What I am sure requires a lot of patience and skill

 

Skull is a liar / dungeon: If he was as famous as he says people would have noticed his disappearance and people would know him before his life in the Mafia. Surely people (journalist) would have noticed a baby that would look like Skull.

 

 

The skull is a cloud that never rages. Here's what I think could be the cause:  
• Mental illness (attachment problem)  
• dissociation (trauma / long life = multiple losses)  
• Its main flame is not cloud


	8. The hypocresis of arcobalenos

The arcobalenos especially Reborn and Collonello hate Skull because he is a civilian. However, Reborn and Collonelo have trained civilians in the Mafia and respect them as Tsuna and Ryoher. So why Skull is treated differently.

 

Renaitre respects Bianchi and Verde. Likewise, all arcobalenos respect Verde. Despite Verde being smart, he and Bianchi are not very physically strong or enduring compared to Skull. So why do you mistreat Skull?


	9. Chapter 9

And if Ichigo had left Karakura after the war against Ywatch and changed his identity, because he was driven out by the Soul Society. And if that identity was Skull's and nobody knew about it. And if after the fate of the arcobalenos was broken Urahara finds Ichigo and announces that his family is in danger.

And if after defeating the loopholes, Naofumi returns to his home world at the same age that he left. And if he does not support this bland life, he changes his identity and becomes Skull. And if he had kept his shield without knowing it and he can only wake up under intense anger. And if this anger had happened that Byakuran is trying to kill all the arcobalenos?


End file.
